


What Derek Loves About Thursdays

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Series: Thursdays [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek falling in love with Stiles, Fluff, M/M, a stupid amount of usage of the word thursday sorry, at the end, character death because of old age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens on a Thursday when Derek realizes he's in love with Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Derek Loves About Thursdays

It happened on a Thursday. Derek was walking down the cereal aisle of the grocery store when he absentmindedly grabbed a box of Cheerios and a box of Lucky Charms.

He hated Lucky Charms but Stiles loved them. Derek looked down at his cart to see Stiles’ favorite granola bars, his favorite chips, and his favorite root beer.

It happened on a Thursday when Derek realized he considered Stiles his best friend.

It happened on a Thursday. Stiles was at the loft and working on his term paper. He said he was feeling cold so he got up and went upstairs, grabbing a sweater from Derek’s closet and putting it on.

Derek loathed when people wore his clothes, mixing their scents with his.

It happened on a Thursday when Derek realized that he had a crush on Stiles.

It happened on a Thursday. Stiles wanted to go to the midnight premiere of Batman and Derek agreed to go with him. They were at the theater and Stiles was buzzing around, making friends with any and everyone who would listen to him.

An older lady in line behind them smiled at Derek telling him that “he’d found a precious one and to hold on tight to him because guys like that are hard to find.”  
Derek just nodded his head, thanked her, and smiled.

It happened on a Thursday when Derek realized he was in love with Stiles.

It happened on a Thursday. They had been dating for a year and a half and they were in the middle of dinner.

Stiles was laughing at one of Derek’s jokes, head thrown back as he let the laughter bubble out of him.

When Stiles finally calmed down, he looked at Derek and asked what was wrong. Derek just shook his head, putting up a finger to indicate he’d be back in a minute.  
Derek rummaged through his sock drawer, grabbing the ring and returning to the table. He got down on one knee, asking Stiles if he’d be his for the rest of his life.

It happened on a Thursday when Derek got engaged to the love of his life.

It happened on a Thursday. They were looking at dates for the wedding and Derek saw that Thursday, July 10th was free. He immediately told Stiles they had to get married that day.

Stiles didn’t question why a weekday wedding was so important to his fiancé but he went with it. Derek was filled with joy.

It happened on a Thursday when Derek set his wedding date, putting himself one step closer to marrying Stiles.

It happened on a Thursday. Derek stood in front of his mirror as Cora helped adjust his tie. They talked quietly about how much their family would have loved Stiles.  
Cora tells Derek how proud she is of him.

Derek walks out into his backyard and down the makeshift aisle. He stands there and smiles at his pack as he exchanges vows and rings with the most beautiful man in the entire world.

It happens on a Thursday when Derek marries Stiles. His best friend. His confidant. His life partner. His Stiles.

And when Derek feels himself take his last breath on a Thursday 60 years later with Stiles by his side, he thinks it’s some kind of sweet irony. But he's okay with it. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
